playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Re:New Stages
A repost of the stages I've made some time ago before the release only now updated and removed some unessecary things. Hope you like them. The other stages I made are still here. Titania *'Primary Representation': Fat Princess *'Secondary Representation': Dead Space Titania is from the game, Fat Princess. The stage is mainly based on the appearance of The Great Gorge, which is a level of the game. The stage is four floors high, and features several small buildings on the floors in the background. After playing on the stage for some time the Nexus will appear and break the top of the castle, allowing Nexus to attack. After some time Nexus slams down with its tentacles creating gaps in the stage all the way down to the first floor. From this point some of the villagers will begin to attack the Nexus, while Nexus fights back. It quickly kills all of the villagers and then focusses on the stage again. It will lower down to a certain floor (it's mouth takes up two floors) and begin to inhale. You must not be on one of the two floors she is else you will get sucked up and lose AP, and get thrown on the highest floor again afterwards. It does this several times until the battle it over. Great_Gorge_topdown.jpg|The Great Gorge Dead_Space_3_Nexus_Concept.jpg|Nexus Orbital *'Primary Representation': Starhawk *'Secondary Representation': War of the Monsters You start, similar to the Invasion stage, on a Rifter Hawk, in flight mode, that flies through Orbital. During your flight you will be joined by two smaller Hawks that act as platforms. While flying through Orbital you can see several monsters destroying the whole place (these include: Togera, Robo-47, Preytor, Zorgulon, Kineticlops, Magmo and Agamo)., while Outcast Hawks, in land mode, are trying to stop them. You fly further through Orbital but you're being followed by two Raptros. There will appear red signs of danger on the smaller Hawks (similar to how Songbird is going to attack on Stormaways) and the Raptros's will bash into those and destroy them. They fly around for a short time in front of the big Hawk and the bash against it making it crash. You crash on Orbital and continue the fight there. In the background you will see Congar and Ultra-V battle each other, while destroying whole Orbital. Sometimes Congar of Ultra-V hit their opponent in that way that they land on the stage, so watch out. The two keep fighting till the fight is over, but towards the end they won't act as hazard anymore. OrbitalLogo.jpg|Orbital Hawkpic.jpg|Rifter Hawk (flight mode) Mech.jpg|Outcast Hawk (mech mode) WOTM.jpg|Congar and Ultra-V fighting Hekseville *'Primary Representation': Gravity Rush *'Secondart Representation': Devil May Cry You start the fight in the biggest city of Hekseville, Vendecentre. I have no idea for a layout but I was thinking on fighting at the bottom of the Clocktower. During the fight Hekseville will suddenly be dragged into Limbo, and all the houses and the clocktower will "break". From now on the stage scrolls upwards very slowly, without any breaks. You will have to fight your way up to the top of the Clocktower by jumping from platform to platform, although those are pretty big. When you reached the top of the Clocktower you will go out of Limbo to Hekseville. During the fight Nushi, a Nevi, will appear and float around on the background. It then will start shooting gravity balls at the Clocktower which you have to dodge. The gravity balls don't come on very fast speed so you have time to dodge them, but there is no warning where on the stage it will land. After some time Nushi disappears and you finish your battle. Gravity-rush-1.jpg|Hekseville dmc-limbo.png|Example of Limbo's effect 2012-06-23-202005-large.jpg|Nushi Locomotion *'Primary Representation': Uncharted *'Secondary Representation': Warhawk The level consisted of two areas. The first area consisted only of ruins, while the second, more notable area was on top of a train. The train area involved the characters fighting on the train, and fighers from Warhawk would appear and destroy sections of said train, which finally led to the destruction of the train's engine. The players then all fall down in the Train Wreck where they continue their fight until the time is over. (Based on the beta level) Unknown-3.jpeg|Beta stage Train_Wreck.png|Train Wreck Rapture *'Primary Representation': BioShock *'Secondary Representation': God of War You play on the Adonis Luxury Resort of BioShock 2. There are several platforms on the stage and signs. The floor of the stage has puddles of water. Of course the statuary is in the middle of the stage. After some time of playing on it Poseidon, from God of War, will break the roof and let the room be filled with water. The stage then starts to go to the right and you are forced to go to the next room, you walk through corridors and occasionally Poseidon will slam through the roof with his claws on the ground. (so looks out). Eventually Epimetheus will attack Poseidon when you arrive in a new room, preventing him to break it. You continue the fight until the time is over. Adonis.png|Adonis Luxury Resort God_of_war_iii_poseidon_02_by_andyparkart.jpg|Poseidon TitanConcept.jpg|Epimetheus Escape *'Primary Representation': Escape Plan *'Secondary Representation': Q*bert Escape is based on the PlayStation Vita game, Escape Plan. It is the longest stage in the whole game. It is a side-scrolling stage and you fight your way through an endless hallway with deadly traps like; a smashing hammer, floor gaps, disappearing platforms, floors that slam you against the wall, fly-flaps and electricity bolts. Eventually you reach the end and the floor will break. You then find yourself in an arcade-styled stage of Q*bert. You will fight on the pyramid of Q*bert. The color of the blocks will also change when jumped on it, when jumped on it again it will return to normal. However there are still occuring some traps Bakuki sends on the stage. psv-escape-plan-ss1.jpg|Lil's Room ll.jpg|Lil and Laarg 19369EscPlan-Nov2011-Shot08-620x.jpg|Falling Platforms 280789_S.jpg|Hammer escapeplan2.jpg|Lightning Bolts escape-plan-ps-vita-screenshots-12.jpg|Fan Q-bert (U).png Journey *'Primary Representation': Journey *'Secondary Representation': Starhawk The stage is based on an area from Journey, namely the Bridge. The Bridge's layout is the same as it appears in the game, there are four platforms that you can stand on, however if you fall down you will spawn on one of the platforms again. Not shortly after playing carpets will appear to connect the platforms. Travelers be seen passing by. Not too long after that a Guardian rises out of the sand and searches over the stage. When you get caught in his spotlight he will bash forwards to you, but you can escape if timed right. The Guardian will do this several times until suddenly the Guardian gets shot down by a Starhawk. Various structures then rain down from the sky in the background and a war begins on the background. The stage will turn slightly darker which reveals the planet Dust on the background. Occasionally a Starhawk will fly by, an alert is given before that. 4606_1_journey_playstation_3_review_full.jpg|The Bridge 366px-DUst.jpg|Dust 020312_starhawk_build_n_battle_t.jpg|Various structures Trivia *The names of the stages "Journey" and "Escape" are the two stages to be named after the games themselves. *Hekseville is the second stage to ascend, the first one being Alden's Tower. *Rapture and Escape are the only side-scrolling stages. *The only two franchises not to be represented in a stage are; Tekken and Together Everywhere! *Journey and War of the Monsters make their first appearances in the game. Category:Blog posts